No More Word's Needed
by maryjane239
Summary: The wind howled against the outside of the small home, the air condontioner hummed in the silence, No words were heard...No more words were Needed. Angst, COMPLETE, F/F, Oneshot, Oral, SoloF, WAFF, WD, Yuri, Naruko, Sasuki, SasuNaru


_December/21/08_

_18:55_

_1815 Word Count_

No More Words Needed

Written by: Naru Kitsu

Why was it always at these times…when she felt that she needed her lover most. It always seemed to go wrong…always when she needed them most. But she would not complain. She knew how it was. So many missions, and so many Ninja di-she shook her head defiantly at the thought. With so few Ninja 'untrained' for these missions in the village. She had no right to complain, nor did she want to. She would not utter a word, her lover had never complained…so neither would she.

She stared blankly lost in thought up at the popcorn ceiling above where she lay. The bed merely a full size seemed so large without her here. The sheets were not warm, the bed springs did not groan under the weight of someone turning over to offer her that smile she so loved.

The pillow had lost the smell of her lovers freshly shampooed hair, probably absorbed into her own clothing long ago from holding it tightly to herself at night. No soft breaths breathing in sync were heard in the still of the quite afternoon. None but her own.

Clenching her finger through the white cotton sheets she clung to them longing for the familiar warmth that they would not bring. She smiled at her own desperate hoping, knowing nothing would for the moment change.

Sighing she turned her head slightly to stare out the window and to the sky, she didn't lift her head, the horizon out of her view just wasn't motivation enough to do so. She sighed again closing her eyes instead, embracing the darkness as it soothed her fried nerves. Her lips parted once again in another sigh as her mind refused to rest. It just wasn't an option, not in this dark quite house without her.

She turned to her side refusing to open her eyes, knowing there would be no body outlined by the sheet of the bed like so many times before. Se jumped slightly as the air conditioning seemed to kick on just when it was most quite. She peeked open her eyes just long enough to glare halfheartedly at the metal vent protruding from the peeling wall paper before closing them again. She listened intently to the soft humming of the air as it filled the room, grateful for the silence it covered.

She soon tried letting the sound lul-her into much needed sleep…but eventually huffed a breath of defeat when finally it had turned off an hour later.

She soon drifted back into her original position the bedsprings welcoming her with a groan. She blinked once…then twice, she began to count each blink and though soon became tired of it she couldn't stop. Slightly annoyed she searched for the remote. Not being able to find it near she turned her head looking at the bed side table. She sighed…it was to far too move for just eight channels. She soon allowed her eyes to close again. She smiled slightly as thoughts of her lover drifted to her. She longed too feel her lovers fingers petting her hair softly as she pretended to be asleep, like so many times before. Her hands moved on there own ghosting over her hair petting it ever so lightly. She sighed happier as she imagined the smile she longed to see. She refused to open her eyes like last time. Or the memory would disappear.

She never uttered a word as her hand slithered down her body slowly pretending to be someone else's. She ignored the howling wind outside as her hands continued on there journey. She sighed, it seemed too be somewhat of a bad habit she had acquired lately.

It wasn't as perfect, he hands, as it was supposed to be…but it was keeping her sane she reasoned with herself. Eyes still head shut tightly as her fingers ghosted over her stomach she sat up, back arching to the touch of someone lifting her instead of her own movements. She removed her shirt gracefully her hair falling lightly against her back. She fell back to the bed the springs squeaking lightly unbeknownst to her as she drifted farther and farther into her home made dream. She continued removing her clothing until she was as pure and nude as the day she was born. She explored her body fingers running over every curve and line pretending to be someone else's. She never said anything as her legs parted and the hands slide further downwards.

She threw back her head at the first touch, always that first touch. Her lips parted in silence as the fingers grazed along her entrance striking her bud of nerves gently. She spread her legs wider for her lover the wind whistled trough the cracks in the house causing the room to dance with sound. She breathed gently as the other hand cupped her breast lovingly caressing it all over. She smiled her sooty eyelashes resting against her cheeks as they remained shut in place. She felt herself becoming more and more aroused as the fingers teased and stroked her she arched her back in show knowing this was what her lover enjoyed as she was tormented.

The fingers became firmer and she knew what lie ahead. She smiled to herself as she felt the other hand pinch and arouse her nipples. She sighed in pleasure just loud enough for her lover to hear, knowing that it would grant her a reward. She was right as the fingers slowly pulled away and placed at her lips. She smiled against them nipping playfully before running her tongue over the digits. She suckled upon them eagerly like a hungry babe as she wet them. The fingers were removed from her lips far to soon for her liking but they wasted no time as they were soon returned to her entrance. She jumped as the they were cold from the air, the movement making the other hand tug on her nipple hard before caressing it softy in apology. Her breathing became still as she waited the hand on her breast left as it touched her face in a caring manner. She smiled kissing the palm softly, signaling she was ready.

The fingers below took no time dawdling as they were pressed into her deeply she arched eyes almost opening wide, only to be closed tightly in embarrassment. She always had a hard time looking at her lover at the beginning. Her somewhat loud and happy nature lost in her embarrassment for her lust.

The fingers began moving without warning as her lover always enjoyed surprising her. She panted softly as they found all of her sensitive spots from memory, the other hand mapped out every single curve of her body nails running gently then rough over her skin just the way she always liked. She curled into every touch whimpering softly as she was denied full pleasure. It always seemed to end too soon for her lovers liking as she strung her along for the ride. Her back arched on its own this time as her lover struck at her g-spot , she could almost see the smirk through her eye lids. Always so mean, She would have normally said, but her voice was lost as the fingers began a rapid flowing movement. She panted as they pressed tightly and deeply inside her, her walls shaking with every plunge and retreat.

The other hand soon joined its brother in play stroking over her clit teasingly but never enough. She resisted the urge to plead, knowing it would just make the wait longer. She thrust her hips at the hands of her lover silently asking for more with her body. Her breasts shook lightly with every thrust much to her still sane embarrassment. But soon, she could care less as both hands began to violate and caress her seriously this time around.

She squealed quietly through her teeth, her head plopping against the pillow beneath it as she raised and slammed her head in abandonment.

The fingers inside curled every other thrust causing her too loose herself in passion as she stepped closer and closer to the edge of insanity. She whimpered and begged softly to the popcorn ceiling she knew was above her as the other hand began to rub her firmly. Never uttering a word she continued, her lover fueling her lust with every stroke and touch. The fingers moved faster hitting all the right spots over and over again, the other hand stroking her faster until finally they were rewarded as her insides became hot and gushed with wetness, convulsing around the digits tightly before releasing and repeating.

Her eyes opened wide as she came, her vision was blinded by passion. The fingers never stopped they're movements, causing her to squirm and twist on the bed as she lost herself. Coming over and over again, she could hear the air conditioning switching on somewhere in the back of her mind, but didn't bother to register it in favor or riding out her orgasm.

She half moaned half whimpered in satisfaction, the fingers slipping out of her body wetly. She smiled her lust blinded vision returning to her as she came down slowly from her high. She allowed her over a quick look as she arched stretching languidly for her lovers viewing pleasure. She turned over on her side pulling the sheet over her shoulder as she hid her naked skin for the cold air. She sighed waiting for her lover to lie down behind her knowing, this night was for her pleasure alone. She soon sighed again, the feeling of her own wetness upon her own fingers bringing reality smashing back down. She reached for the familiar pillow hugging it tightly to her body. She allowed the smile to remain on her face, while the memories acted like glue holding it there.

"I love you Sasuki, come home soon."

She said confidently to the empty space. No more words were needed as she became drowsy.

Her blonde pony tails fluttering about her before falling messily against the pillow lightly as she closed her eyes again. She allowed one tear to slide slowly over her whisker marked cheeks. She didn't expect an answer, and she didn't get one, but it still hurt somewhere inside.

She knew that Sasuki would come home…she had no doubt in her mind. But, waiting was becoming somewhat of a dreary pastime. She sighed as was her habit as she allowed sleep to over take her. She said nothing after that. As the moon shown in on her casting its shadow. She would wait till the day Sasuki returned from her two year overdue mission, she would wait just like she promised Sasuki she would, and Naruko never broke her promises.

~Owari~


End file.
